pains of office
by iceprincessrules
Summary: fem!Germanyxfem!america america is suffering severe pains because of what is going on in office can germany help her beloved before everything she has worked for comes down like a nuclear bomb.


"Amelia, this is the last time I'm going to tell you to get some rest. We have a conference and we don't need to be late for another one because you wanted to sleep in." Louise said to me as she was heading for the shower. I continued to look over paperwork that my government had screwed up with and I was paying the price for it. Every now and then, I would get this shot of pain around in the area of my torso. It started out as a numbing pain. So, I would think it was something I did while during Louise's drills, but they never went away. Now if it hit me I'd have to hide in a closet or a stall in the bathroom depending where I was at either at work or at home and wait for them to pass. Unfortunately, the duration of these has extended as well. They use to last for a few seconds to now up to five-ten minutes. It may not seem long to some people, but with them being as bad as they are, it seems like an eternity. Luckily, I've so luck that Louise hasn't picked up on this. She's helped me enough as it is. I didn't need her to know of this. As quickly as she left she came back hair still wet from the shower probably to check up on me. "Come on Amelia at least get cleaned up before bed. So you're not rushing in the morning. It will give your brain a break from all of the paperwork."

"I will soon. I just have this last stack to go through." I said referring to the two-inch stack of papers beside me as I sat at the dining room table. Papers spread out into stacks of importance.

"Nein, you're going now." Her authoritativetone seeping through each syllable I got up immediately because I didn't want her yelling at me again. I went into another room to get what I needed and she ran a bath for me instead of having me take a shower, which would to have been quicker. "You know I'm doing this for your own good, right?" She said leaning against the doorway.

"Ja, I know. You always do." I said entering the bathroom with bathing essentials. Time seem to slow down as I sunk into the bathtub full of hot water. Louise knew that I like my water scalding hot, my body heat rising to accommodate the hot water in the porcelain tub. Soon enough I was clean and got out with Louise already in bed. She would be furious if I didn't go to bed now. I needed to get some more work done, but I didn't want her mad at me. Before I knew it, I was lying in bed with her. It wasn't long before sleep came over me. It was about 3:30 in the morning when I was awoken by a sharp pain in my abdomen. My arms immediately went around there trying to keep quiet and to calm the pain. After what seemed like an eternity and a half the pain subsided only to have Louise stare at me with those concerning blue eyes of hers.

"How long?" She asked in a deadpan tone.

"Since the 2008 election." I answered.

"You didn't tell me this because." She propped herself on her elbow.

"I didn't want you to worry even more so about me. You already do enough for me as it is."

"Amelia, I'm more relieved now than I am worried. I knew you were hiding something from me, but I didn't think it was this bad. Now that I know that, the core of your body is in pain because of what your boss is doing in office. Normally, I would condone this kind of behavior. Tomorrow instead of going to the conference, we are going to the white house. We are going to formulate a plan of action for your government and economy with your boss and the members of congress. Also, we will follow through with this plan because I know it will work and see to it that it does. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mam." I hugged her because this was the best set of news that I've heard in a long time. Louise was surprised by my action of affection and eventually returned it.

"Now let's get some sleep we have important work that needs to be done tomorrow and I want you in your best condition if we are to take this problem head on." She didn't have to tell me twice I was already asleep in her arms smiling away.


End file.
